different dissension
by master of the hill
Summary: a kind of rewrite of a previous work


**different dissension.**

 **Hi this is a rewrite of a previse work cause I felt it needed improvement**.

Marge was driving in her car trying to make a choice, Jacques or homer. She drove till she came to a fork in the road, one way leading to the nuclear plant, the other to Jacques' apartment. After an agonized hesitation she drove down the road leading to Jacques' apartment.

She arrived soon, as she got out she felt a huge amount of guilt over what she was doing, tho at the same time anger towards Homer for all that she has had to put up with over the years. She removed her wedding ring and placed it in the glove box.

She got out of the car and made her way to Jacques apartment door, and knocked. Soon it opened to reveal Jacques.

"Greetings marge, welcome to my home." Said Jacques.

"Thank you Jacques.'' Marge as she entered Jacques closed the door while looking at Marge's body with lust in his eyes.

"I am truly glad you came Marge.'' Said Jacques.

"I should not be here but, I can not stop thinking of you.'' Said Marge.

"As I can not stop thinking of you.'' Said Jacques as he took Marge in his arms.

"Jacques we have been over this, I'm a married woman.'' Said Marge who knew this was wrong but at the same time did not want to resist.

"I know but my heart and hips tell me to do this." Said Jacques as he kissed Marge on the lips.

Marge was shocked she tried to resist but soon gave in as she wrapped her arms around Jacques both of their hands going all over each other while pulling each other closer. They both slipped their tongues into each others mouths. Marge moaned with pleasure as Jacques smiled inwardly they soon made thei way to Jaqcues room as the did they removed ther cloaths throwing them all over the place. Jacques picked Marge up and placed her on the bed.

Jacques had Marge spread out over the bed ready to make sweet love to her.

"Jacques we cant if we do.'' Said Marge as Jacques cut her off.

"We both want this Marge there is no turning back my darling.'' Said Jacques as he spread Marge's legs and with one quick thrust entered Marge who let out a loud scream only to have Jacques silence her with a kiss. He sat up with her in his lap as she placed her arms around his neck and her legs around his torso, as his kisses became lighter as they made a trail down her neck and over her breasts. He took one nipple in his mouth and started to suck and bite it, while playing with the other with one of his hands switching back and forth.

Marge let out moans of please as Jacques fucked her, she knew this was wrong but she could not stop feeling good images of homer started to fade and be replaced by Jacques.

"More give me more." Marge moaned tho part of her was shocked se said that.

"Anything for you Marge.'' Said Jacques as he lay her down and started to thrust into her harder Marge grabbed a hold of the sheet with both hands.

"Oh...oooooooohhh...oh God...ah..yessss." Marge moaned as her pleasure grew. "Jacques I love you, I love you.'' She screamed.

"And I love you Marge." Said Jacques as he picked up the pase as Marge pulled him in for a kiss..

Somehow Marge wound up on top.

"That's it Marge ride me.'' Said Jacques as Marge Placed her hands in front of her on his abdomen, Marge began slowly drawing her hips up and down, As Jacques grabbed her hips increasing it. The bed rocked back and forth till they both came Marge fell down on Jacques who caught her.

The 2 looked at each other before kissing. "You are mine now Marge, no one else may have you now.'' Said Jacques to Marge who did not seem to mind as they kissed again. Then started to have sex again.

They continued to bang each other around the entire room, in nearly every position. Jacques got Marge on all 4's on the floor to fuck her doggy style his hands grasping and slapping her ass hard. Then he turned her over and lifted her legs apart before shoving his dick into her. After that they continued to the edge of the bed, where Jacques sat down, and Marge sat on his lap while sliding his penis into her pussy. They continued all over, seeking more satisfying positions to screw. Whenever Marge had the opportunity, she would kiss him, hungrily taking in his massive cock. Jacques massaged and squeezed her breasts and ass all the time, getting harder and harder after every squeeze.

Marge had never felt like this before. Homer never made her feel this satisfied. He kept going as her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She moaned then loudly screamed as he released his seed into her. Then she fell back on the bed, with Jacques on top of her as he felt her warmth. He looked down at her and ran his hand through her hair. As she did the same.

"Oh Jacques, that was amazing," Marge said as she kissed him.

Jacques leaned into kiss and kissed her deeply for a few seconds then he pulled away.

"Indeed it was Marge, your are an amazing woman.'' Said Jacques.

"And your an Amazing man Jacques.'' Said Marge as she pulled him in for another kiss.

"I still have a few free hours.'' Said Marge.

"Then allow me to make them the most wonderful of your life.'' Said Jacques as he became hard again and made love to Marge harder then before.

 **Well that is it hope you all enjoyed it please review. I know it was not much but I tried. if anyone has ideas for future stories tell me in reviews.**


End file.
